creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Diese Nächte
=Diese Nächte= I Es war wieder eine dieser Nächte, in denen er zu Besuch kam. Diesmal ein Mittwoch. Gegen Mitternacht klopfte er an die Tür meiner Wohnung und erwartete Einlass. Als ich ihm öffnete, begrüßte er mich mit nahezu euphorischer Freude. Ungewöhnlich, eigentlich war er in letzter Zeit immer in sehr deprimierter Stimmung. Unter seinem Arm geklemmt hielt er zwei Flaschen spottbilligen Whiskeys, die unsere einzige Begleitung für diesen Abend darstellten. Wir hielten oft solche treffen ab und nutzten diese, um uns auszutauschen über all die Dinge, die uns auf dem Herzen lagen; nicht weil wir uns besonders sympathisch waren, sondern weil wir außer uns beiden sonst niemanden hatten, den wir als "Freund" bezeichnen konnten. Ich wäre mir nicht einmal sicher ob wir uns gegenseitig so genannt hätten. Wir waren viel eher flüchtige Bekannte, mit einem Hang zum Alkohol und dem Drang, den Abfall, der sich in unseren Köpfen ansammelte auf andere abzuladen, die es zwar nicht interessiert, aber die das selbe Bedürfnis hatten. Unsere Treffen fanden meist bei mir statt. Wir haben uns zwar früher auch in seiner Wohnung getroffen, doch seit einer Weile will er das nicht mehr. Mir war das ohnehin lieber, denn so ersparte ich mir den langen Heimweg, der sich betrunken auf die gefühlt zehnfache Strecke erweiterte. "Wieso so gut drauf?", fragte ich, in Ermangelung einer besseren Begrüßung. "Ich habe dir soviel zu erzählen, aber lass uns doch zuerst für passende Stimmung sorgen!", entgegnete er, was meine Frage zwar nicht beantwortete, aber immerhin andeutete, dass ich die Antwort für diese früher oder später noch erfahren würde. "Für passende Stimmung sorgen" bedeutete in unserer Sprache trinken. Und zwar viel. Auf dem uralten Holztisch, an dem wir für Stimmung sorgten, sammelte sich im Laufe der Abende zunehmend die Asche zahlloser Zigaretten, die wir rauchten, während wir kontinuierlich einen Whisky nach dem anderen unsere Kehlen hinabspülten. Der Plattenspieler im Hintergrund spielte, wie aus Gewohnheit, die selbe Musik wie immer ab. All das trug enorm zur Stimmung bei. Wenn zu Beginn solcher Abende die Gespräche noch recht versteift wirkten, wurden sie mit jedem Schluck persönlicher, bis man in den frühesten Morgenstunden Geheimnisse von sich preisgab, die man in nüchterner Verfassung als entschieden zu-privat eingeschätzt hätte. "Weißt du, ich hatte dir doch schon mal von meiner Ex erzählt. Hab ich doch, oder?", lallte er mir plötzlich entgegen. Zu müde und lustlos ihm zu antworten, wartete ich darauf, bis er seine Rede fortführte. "Jedenfalls, diese Frau, ich hab sie vor kurzem wieder gesehen. Ich hab irgendwie das Gefühl, sie hat sich seit unserer Trennung total verändert. Viel ruhiger und versöhnlicher, gar nicht mehr so streitsüchtig wie früher. Ich könnte mich glatt wieder in sie verlieben, weißt du?" Die sinnlose Frage erneut ignorierend, starrte ich auf den Tisch, der dank Zigarettenasche wie eine Wüstenlandschaft aus einem alten schwarz-weiß Film aussah. Mit viel Fantasie zumindest, oder Alkohol. Er fuhr fort: "Also auf jeden Fall, sind wir wieder verabredet. Sie und ich. Morgen Nachmittag schon. Also, es tut mir leid, dich hier allein lassen zu müssen, aber ich würde gerne meinen Rausch ausschlafen, um bei dem Treffen einen guten Eindruck zu machen." Er verabschiedete sich von mir und beteuerte erneut, wie es ihm Leid tue, dass er gehen müsse. Ihm schien nicht aufgefallen zu sein, dass ich nur aus Gründen der Höflichkeit so tat, als würde ich ihm zuhören. In dem Sinne hätte er sich auch nicht entschuldigen müssen; eher noch wenn er hätte länger bleiben wollen. Tatsächlich hatte er vor einiger Zeit von einer Frau erzählt, mit der er ausgegangen sei. Hauptsächlich hat er von Problemen mit ihr gesprochen. Sie sei zu aufbrausend, zu selbstgerecht und hätte zudem noch alle Aspekte der Beziehung bestimmen wollen. Ich hatte ihm schon damals gesagt, dass sie mir wie der Typ Frau erschien, von dem man sich besser fernhalten sollte, doch ihr Verhältnis hielt beeindruckend lange an. Dass er sie nun wieder treffen wollte, hielt ich für eine Schnapsidee, doch war sie mein Problem nur, wenn er mir von ihr berichtete und das Problem konnte ich lösen, indem ich mehr trank und weg hörte. Folglich hatte ich keine Einwände und selbst wenn, wen hätte meine Meinung interessiert. Wenige Tage später rief er mich erneut an, um sich mit mir zu treffen. Ich hatte keinen guten Grund ihm abzusagen, weshalb ich zustimmte. Ehrlich gesagt hatte ich nicht so früh mit einem erneuten Anruf gerechnet, sonst hätte ich mir wohl eine gute Ausrede einfallen lassen. Wie dem auch sei, bereits am Samstag der selben Woche, stand er zur selben Zeit vor meiner Haustür, mit zwei Flaschen des selben Whiskys, wie es schon am Mittwoch war. Wenn ich mich recht entsinne trug er sie sogar unter dem selben Arm. Auch war seine Euphorie nicht vergangen, sondern schien diese mir im Gegenteil sogar in noch gesteigerter Manier ausgeprägt zu sein. Ich erschloss mir somit, dass das Treffen mit seiner wiederauferblühten Liebe von Erfolg gekrönt war. Nicht dass es mich auf irgendeine Weise erfreut, oder auch nur interessiert hätte, aber diese Information gab mir eine grobe Übersicht darüber, wie die Gespräche dieses Abends verlaufen würden: Nachdem sich der, anfangs recht verhaltene, Meinungsaustausch gelockert hat, wird er gegen schätzungsweise drei Uhr in der Frühe wieder anfangen, von dieser Frau zu schwärmen. Folglich musste ich planen, zu diesem Zeitpunkt bereits soviel getrunken zu haben, dass er es mir nicht übel nehmen konnte, wenn ich ihm nicht zuhörte. Er allerdings vereitelte meine grandiose Planung, indem er das Gespräch unverzüglich auf sein neues Lieblingsthema lenkte und mir somit keine Zeit lies, einen angemessen Alkoholpegel zu erreichen. Vermutlich tat er dies mit Absicht. Somit erzählte er mir, wie er es schaffte, ihr Treffen als Erfolg zu gestalten und wie glücklich er nun sei, dass er wieder mit ihr zusammen war. Furchtbar langweiliges Geschwafel. Ich hielt meine Lippen fast dauerhaft am Whiskyglas und löste sie nur, um mir Neuen einzuschenken. Es gelang mir in Rekordzeit, nicht mehr ansprechbar zu sein. Dass ich es dabei etwas übertrieben hatte fiel mir erst auf, als ich unbestimmte Zeit später aus einem alkoholbedingten Schlaf aufwachte. Wie ich meine Visage aus der erkalteten Zigarettenasche meines Holztisches ausgrub, fiel mir auf, dass mein Gegenüber bereits verschwunden war. Zugegebenermaßen war ich ein wenig enttäuscht, dass er sich nicht um mich gesorgt hatte, als ich in meinem komatösen Zustand vor mich hin vegetierte. Andererseits war ich recht froh endlich meine Ruhe zu haben. Doch als ich, auf der Suche nach meinem Bett, durch die Wohnung wankte, erblickte ich einen weiteren, mir unbekannten, Gast. Eine Frauengestalt stand mit dem Rücken zu mir gekehrt in der Mitte meines Wohnzimmers. Sie schien keine Kleidung zu tragen, doch ihre langen, dunkelbraunen Haare reichten ihr bis über den Po, wodurch der klare Blick auf ihren nackten Körper erst unterhalb der Oberschenkel möglich war. Ob ihre Erscheinung nur ein Produkt meines Rausches war, oder ob sich eine solche Frau tatsächlich in meine Wohnung verirrt hatte, war mir unklar; die Situation war so unwirklich, wie in einem Traum. Ein Albtraum wie sich bald herausstellte, als sie mein Erscheinen bemerkte. Wie angewurzelt stand ich da, als sie sich in meine Richtung drehte. Bereits wie sie dies tat, war so falsch, dass sich ein menschliches Wesen nie derartig hätte bewegen können: Ohne die Beine zu gebrauchen, wendete sie sich, indem sie ihren Oberkörper ruckartig um 180° verrenkte, wobei jeder ihrer Wirbel ein lautes Knirschen von sich gab. Nun hatte ich eine genaue Frontansicht der Kreatur, die mich Heimsuchte. Was von hinten aussah wie eine vitale, junge Frau, entpuppte sich plötzlich als das, was nach dem Tod von ihr übrig blieb. Während mich ihre blanken, seelenlosen Augen musterten, stellte ich fest, dass eine Lücke in ihrer Kopfhaut das Weiß ihres porösen Schädels preisgab. Die Stelle war zertrümmert, rissig und kalkbleich. Das ausgedorrte Haar hing ihr wie Seetang vom Kopf und verhüllte durch seine abstruse Länge große Teile ihres Körpers, wie ein strähniges Leichentuch. Ihre Mimik wechselte augenblicklich von verwundert zu hasserfüllt, als sie realisierte, dass ich den Raum betreten hatte. Vom Schock erstarrt musterte ich den Rest ihres Körpers, beziehungsweise das, was davon übrig war. Ab der Brust bis zu Hüfte war sie fast vollständig skelettiert, nur wenige modrige Fleischfetzen hingen ihr noch am Rückgrat und den freigelegten Rippen. Wie ihre mittig-geborstene Wirbelsäule in der Lage war, den verfaulenden Rumpf zu halten, grenzte an ein Wunder der Statik. Auch ihr Oberkörper war überwiegend verwest und die Knochen des Brustkorbs weitgehend zertrümmert, wodurch manche Rippen wie unbeholfene Stummel und andere wie bedrohlich-hervorblitzende Dolche erschienen. Ihr Brustbein lag zur Hälfte frei; die andere Hälfte wurde von einigen lose schwingenden Gewebefetzen, wie durch einen halbtransparenten Schleier, bedeckt. Alle darunterliegenden Organe erlagen dem Verfall bereits dermaßen, dass man ihren ursprünglichen Habitus nur noch mutmaßen konnte. Sämtliche Blutgefäße, Herz und die Lunge - alles bis zur Unkenntlichkeit verfault. Ihr Unterkörper war im Vergleich dazu hervorragend erhalten. Von der Hüfte bis zu den Füßen waren wenige Leichenflecken das einzige Todesmerkmal, dass ein Laie der Anatomie, wie ich, ausmachen konnte. Irgendetwas an mir schien sie in den Wahnsinn zu treiben. Von Agonie getrieben riss sie den Mund auf, um ein schrilles Kreischen auszustoßen. Die Luft, die sie dabei mühevoll durch ihre löchrige Luftröhre presste, verließ als stiller Schrei ihren Rachen, da ihre verfallenen Stimmbänder nicht in der Lage waren, ein definierbares Geräusch zu erzeugen. Wie im Kampf mit der eigenen Anatomie versuchte sie nun, ihren Mund weiter aufzureißen und sich einen Ton zu entlocken. Ihr schien die Zwecklosigkeit dieses Unterfangens nicht aufzufallen. Letztlich spannte sie ihren Mund so weit auf, dass sich Ober-und Unterkiefer mit einem lauten Krachen entzweiten und im 90°-Winkel voneinander abstanden. Ob diese Kreatur zur Schmerzempfindung fähig war, hielt ich für unwahrscheinlich, schließlich war ihr komplettes Nervensystem verwest, doch die Tatsache, dass sie sich trotzdem bewegen konnte ließ darauf schließen, dass man hier nicht mit Humanbiologie argumentieren konnte. Mit einem furchtbaren Knacken brach ihre Wirbelsäule in der Mitte durch, wie ein alter Turm, der durch seine fehlerhafte Bauweise nicht mehr in der Lage war, das Eigengewicht zu stemmen und kollabierte. Nun lag ihr Oberkörper von den Beinen getrennt auf dem Boden. Diese standen weiterhin, wie schlanke Säulen, im Zentrum meines Wohnzimmers, als hätten sie nicht mitbekommen, dass der ihnen zugehörige Torso soeben von ihnen getrennt wurde. Der Oberkörper lag nun regungslos auf dem Laminatboden. Die letzten Zuckungen gaben die pupillenlosen Augen von sich, bis auch diese in ihren tiefen Sockeln zur Regungslosigkeit erstarrten. Mir schien, als hätten die Überreste dieser Frau endlich Ruhe gefunden. Instinktiv drängte ich, meine Wohnung verlassen. Ich wünschte mir den größtmöglichen Abstand zu meiner Wohnung, in der ich mich, nach dem was passiert war, wohl nie wieder heimisch fühlen könnte. Es gibt Ereignisse, die ein normaler, empathischer Mensch unmöglich vergessen kann und dieses schien mir wie ein solches. Ich begab mich zur Haustür, um meine einstige Bleibe ein für alle Male zu verlassen. Die Zeit, mir einen Koffer zu packen nahm ich mir nicht. Ich war schließlich nicht auf Reisen, sondern auf der Flucht. Ich steckte den Wohnungsschlüssel in das Schlüsselloch, als ich ein beunruhigendes Schlurfen hinter mir vernahm, das sekündlich lauter wurde. Wie eine Ledertasche, die man über Laminatboden zieht. Noch bevor ich mich umdrehen und die Situation realisieren konnte, fühlte ich, wie sich nadelspitze Fingernägel mein Bein aufwärts hangelten. Mit aller Kraft versuchte ich den untoten Oberkörper der Kreatur von meinem Torso loszureißen, doch vergeblich. Je mehr ich ihr im Überlebenskampf Schaden zufügte, desto fester und willensstärker klammerte sie sich an mir fest. Wie ich versuchte, ihren Arm zu greifen, entglitt mir dieser aus der Hand, als sich mühelos das verfaulte Fleisch von den Knochen löste. Meine Versuche, mich zur Wehr zu setzen, blieben ungeachtet, als sie sich unaufhaltsam in Richtung meines Kopfes vorarbeitete. Ich schloss mit dem Leben ab, als sie, die Klauen in meinen Schultern versenkt, auf Höhe meines Gesichtes war und mir direkt in die Augen starrte. Ihr aufgebrochener Kiefer gab den Blick auf ihr schwarzes Zahnfleisch und das dazugehörige Gebiss frei, während ein infernalischer Gestank aus dem Rachen der Kreatur strömte und meine Sinne betäubte. Mit einem plötzlichen Ruck schlug sie ihre nadelspitzen Zähne in mein Gesicht und versuchte, meinen Kopf im Ganzen zu verschlingen. II Als ich von meinem Albtraum aufwachte, fand ich mein Gesicht erneut in Zigarettenasche vergraben. Glücklicherweise spielte sich das folgende Geschehen nicht als Déjà-vu-Erlebnis ab, denn mein Wohnzimmer war diesmal menschenleer, wie es sein sollte. Zugegebenermaßen habe ich mich lange überwinden müssen, den Raum wieder zu betreten, aber die Visionen letzter Nacht steckten mir immer noch wie Mark in den Knochen. Ich kam mir selbst etwas kindisch vor, einem solchen Traum derart prophetische Bedeutung zukommen zu lassen, doch er erschien mir so eindringlich, dass ich auch in Retrospektive nur schwer zwischen Traum und Wirklichkeit unterscheiden konnte. Um den Schrecken zu verdauen, ging ich meiner Routine nach, was mir in diesem Moment als das Heilsamste erschien. Das Gute daran war, dass ich den Aufgaben des Alltags nun wieder etwas Respekt entgegenbrachte. Nicht, dass es plötzlich Spaß gemacht hätte, die Hausarbeit zu erledigen oder meinem Beruf nachzugehen, aber zumindest erkannte ich wieder den Sinn dieser Sachen. Nur die Atmosphäre in der Wohnung war stets etwas unheimlich, vor allem im Wohnzimmer. Immer bevor ich dieses Zimmer betrat, lies ich von der Türschwelle aus meinen Blick darüber schweifen, um mich zu vergewissern, dass mir in den Schatten keine lauernde Schreckgestalt aufwartete, danach gierend mir die Haut bei lebendigem Leibe vom Fleisch zu zerren. Mir war bewusst, dass mich dort keine Bedrohung erwartete, aber dennoch versuchte ich so viel Zeit wie möglich außerhalb meiner Behausung zu verbringen. Hauptsächlich in Bars oder ähnlichen Orten, wo es nicht negativ auffiel, wenn ich Alkohol trank. Der Alkohol war zu dieser Zeit mein einziger Freund und ständiger Begleiter, zu weil ich seit langer Zeit nichts mehr von meinem eigentlichen "einzigen Freund" gehört hatte. Vermutlich war er mit dieser Frau auf Reisen oder Ähnliches; keine Ahnung was verliebte Paare unternehmen. Im Nachhinein fühlte ich mich recht mies, wie abweisend ich die letzten Male zu ihm war. Vermutlich war das auch der Grund, dass er sich nicht mehr bei mir meldete. Ich hatte ausgedient. Seine Freundin war wohl vermutlich besser darin, so zu tun, als ob sein Gerede interessant wäre. Dabei hätte ich gerade zu dieser Zeit etwas Gesellschaft gebraucht. Die abgehalfterten Gestalten aus den Lokalen, die ich besuchte, waren weit davon entfernt mir sympathisch zu sein. Dafür erinnerten sie mich viel zu sehr an alles, was mit mir nicht stimmte. Je mehr ich mich in die Nachtlokale meiner Stadt flüchtete, desto weniger hielt ich es Zuhause aus. Am liebsten hätte ich in den Bars übernachtet, doch die Wirte waren stets erpicht darauf, nach Ladenschluss alle Betrunkenen in die Nacht zu schicken. In meiner Wohnung entwickelte ich mit der Zeit eine immer schlimmer werdende Paranoia. Wenn der Mond nachts, im blauen Licht, Schatten an meine Wände projizierte, sah ich darin nichts als Schreckgestalten; Beine ohne Rümpfe – Rümpfe ohne Beine und alle so lebendig, als würden sie im nächsten Moment aus der Wand fahren um mich anzufallen. Nach einer Weile war es für mich unerträglich, sodass ich mir einen Koffer mit dem Nötigsten nahm und verschwand. Ich mietete mir ein Motelzimmer am Rande der Stadt. Der erbärmliche Raum bot nicht mehr als ein knarzendes Bett, ein veraltetes Telefon und ein Badezimmer, das so schmutzig war, dass es seine Funktion verfehlte. An diesem Ort traf man eigentlich nur Huren oder deren Kunden, wobei selbst diese höheren Komfort gewohnt waren. Zumindest war ich sicher vor Regen und Panikattacken. Durch die dünnen Wände zum Nachbarzimmer konnte ich häufig dem Spiel einer Bob Dylan-Platte lauschen – das Einzige, was mir an diesem gottverlassenen Ort heimisch erschien. Den Großteil meiner Zeit verbrachte ich wie zuvor: Des Tages auf der Arbeit und Nachts in einer der zahlreichen Bars. Man hätte meinen können, es wäre möglich Gleichgesinnte kennenzulernen, an einem Ort, an dem man fast seine komplette Freizeit verschwendet, doch das war eine Fehleinschätzung. In den wirklich billigen Bars traf man fast nur auf Hinterweltler, die ihre Leber an die Spirituosen-Industrie verkauften, so wie ihre Seele an den Satan. Die guten Bars konnte ich mir nicht leisten, denn mein Gehalt konnte nur knapp für den Mietpreis des Zimmers aufkommen. So fand ich mich also täglich am Tresen einer der Spelunken wieder, allein, stets mit dem Drink, der mir in Relation zum Preis den meisten Alkohol bot. Auch hier versuchte ich, die Öffnungszeiten möglichst lange auszureizen, aber nicht mehr, weil ich mich Zuhause vor meinen eigenen Hirngespinsten fürchtete, sondern weil die Atmosphäre im Motel unerträglich war. Die Wände meines Zimmers waren Nichts als Kulisse. Sie waren praktisch nicht in der Lage, die simpelsten Aufgaben einer Wand zu erfüllen, was vor allem durch ihre geringe Dicke begründet war. Man hatte nie seine Ruhe; immer war der Lärm des Parkplatzes oder der Nachbarzimmer zu vernehmen. Vom Geschrei misshandelter Huren bis zum Geschrei betrunkener Raufbolde hörte man alles, was man nicht hören wollte. Einzig dem guten Musikgeschmack meines Nachbarn war zu verdanken, dass ich nicht völlig dem Wahnsinn verfiel. Auch die verrauchte Luft des Lokals war eine Erholung für meine Lunge. Das soll nicht heißen, dass sie gut war, denn der Schleier aus Zigarettenqualm war förmlich mit der Hand zu greifen, aber verglichen mit der Motelluft fühlte sich jeder Atemzug wie die frische Meeresbrise an. Wenn ich in meinem Zimmer das Fenster öffnete, konnte meine geschädigte Nase meist mehrere psychoaktive Substanzen vernehmen, vom Smog der naheliegenden Fabriken ganz zu schweigen. Nach Ladenschluss wurde ich stets vor die Tür gesetzt. Die Heimwege lief ich zu Fuß. Für den Bus fehlte mir schlichtweg das Geld. Am Ende eines chaotischen Regentags erlaubte mir der Wirt, etwas länger zu bleiben, in der Hoffnung, das Wetter bessere sich. Er schien mir wohl tatsächlich ein wenig Sympathie entgegen zu bringen. Vielleicht war dies aber auch einfach eine Serviceleistung, die er in solchen Situationen all seinen Stammgästen zukommen ließe. Der Wirt selbst wohnte im selben Gebäude, eine Etage über dem Raum seiner Bar. Auf halber Treppe rief er noch zu mir herunter: "Und wenn hier morgen was fehlt, mache ich dich dafür verantwortlich, damit das klar ist!" Um Strom zu sparen machte er das Licht aus und verschwand in seinen Gemächern. Tatsächlich, eine reine Serviceleistung; da war kein Funke Sympathie zu spüren. So saß ich also alleine, inmitten der dunklen Bar, darauf wartend, dass der Regen aufhört, oder zumindest nachlässt. Es war vergeudete Zeit. Der Regen wurde allenfalls schlimmer und das wusste ich, nur musste ich viel Überwindung aufbringen, mich dem Unwetter auszuliefern, weshalb ich mir etwas Zeit nahm, mich mental auf den Heimweg einzustimmen. Ich starrte lange in die blickdichte Dunkelheit und fand nicht die Motivation, das Lokal zu verlassen. Wie ich dem Geräusch des Regens entnehmen konnte, gab es auch hier keine Besserung. Die Regentropfen pochten unerbittlich gegen die Fensterscheiben. Zusammen mit dem Lärm der entfernten Straße erzeugte es eine undurchdringliche Geräuschkulisse, aus der man keinen Ton seiner Ursache zuordnen konnte. Bald nahm ich sie nur noch als weißes Rauschen war. Als das Unwetter seinen Höhepunkt erreichte, bemerkte ich, wie sich eine weitere Geräuschquelle unter den Klang der Umgebung mischte. Es war ein subtiler Laut, den man unter dem Eindruck des prasselnden Regens und dem Rauschen der Straße kaum herausfiltern konnte. Mir kam die Assoziation eines alten Kriegsveteranen, der durch eine schwere Beinverletzung dazu gezwungen ist, seinen Fuß wie Ballast hinter sich her zu schleifen. Wenn es einer war, dann schien er sich mir zu nähern. Das Geräusch wurde langsam lauter. Es beunruhigte mich, weshalb ich versuchte, es visuell zu lokalisieren; vergeblich, denn die Dunkelheit gab menschlichen Augen keine freie Sicht. Je länger ich dieses Geräusch hörte, desto bekannter kam es mir vor. Wie eine Ledertasche, die man über Laminatboden zieht. Ich stand schleunigst auf und versuchte, in der absoluten Finsternis einen Ausgang zu finden. Dabei stürzte ich wie im Wahn durch die Bar, wobei ich gegen ein Stück der Inneneinrichtung stieß und das Gleichgewicht verlor. Ich fiel zu Boden. Das Geräusch verfolgte mich, bis es direkt hinter mir zu vernehmen. Es gelang mir, mich wieder auf die Beine zu hieven und zu rennen. Wie durch ein Wunder ertastete ich in der Dunkelheit panisch einen Türknauf. Als das Geräusch die Distanz zu mir fast überwunden hatte, drehte ich den Knauf und stieß ruckartig die Tür auf. Nach meinem Schritt in die offene Gasse stieß ich mit der gleichen Dringlichkeit die Tür zu und stemmte mich mit aller Kraft dagegen, nur um zu merken, dass aus dem Inneren der Bar keine Gewalt auf die Tür ausgeübt wurde. Sie blieb, auch ohne mein Zutun, geschlossen. Ich trat auf die Straße. Der Regen hatte sich nicht gebessert, aber wie er mir nass das Gesicht umspülte, gab er mir zu verstehen, dass ich tatsächlich noch lebte. Als mir das grelle Licht vorbeifahrender Autoscheinwerfer in den Augen brannte, sah ich diese Annahme endgültig als bestätigt. Mir wurde bewusst, dass die Bar, bis auf mich, komplett menschenleer war. Es gab nie einen Grund zur Panik. Lediglich meine Müdigkeit und mein Alkoholrausch simulierten mir, es gäbe einen. Ich lebte und war nie in Lebensgefahr – eine beruhigende Erkenntnis. Als ich das Motel erreichte lag ein dichter Nebel in der Luft. So weit nichts ungewöhnliches, doch ich konnte mich nicht erinnern, dass es jemals zuvor so schlimm war. Im Dunkel der Umgebung erkannte man die Neonleuchtreklame des Gebäudes schon von weitem. Wie das Licht der Buchstaben den Dunst durchdrang, schien es als wäre das Motel eine Art Zuflucht, vor den Gefahren, die Nachts durch die Gegend schlichen und auf der Lauer nach arglosen Passanten waren. Dies war ein leeres Versprechen, denn alle Kriminellen der Umgebung suchten dort selbst Unterschlupf. Der Parkplatz war menschenleer. Nichteinmal die Huren versuchten, ihre Dienste an den Mann zu bringen. Ich nahm mir einen Augenblick Zeit und bestaunte, wie sich das Licht aus den Fenstern und der bunten Reklame in tausenden Farben in den Pfützen spiegelte, als hätte man ein pompöses Feuerwerk auf den Asphalt des Parkplatzes gemalt. Durch den stimmungsvollen Lichtfall und die eindrucksvolle Darstellung von Einsamkeit, schien das Motel fast, wie als wäre es einem Ölgemälde Edward Hopper's entsprungen. Nach wenigen Momenten der Bewunderung zwang ich mich dazu, den Parkplatz zu verlassen und mein trostloses Zimmer aufzusuchen. Durch das Regenwasser und den immer noch nicht getrockneten Angstschweiß in meiner Kleidung hätte ich mir sicherlich eine Erkältung zugezogen, wäre ich noch länger in der Kälte verweilt. Erschöpft schmiss ich die nassen Klamotten auf den verschmutzten Teppichboden und legte mich ohne zu zögern in mein Bett. Der Regen wütete weiterhin so schlimm, dass ich mir teilweise nicht mehr sicher war, ob es sich hierbei um eine starke Wettererscheinung handelte, oder ob ich vergessen hatte, die Dusche auszustellen. Nach mehrmaliger Kontrolle des Badezimmers war ich mir sicher: die Dusche ist still – der Regen nicht. Trotz meiner Müdigkeit brauchte ich eine Weile um einzuschlafen. Die Geschehnisse aus der Bar beschäftigten mich immer noch, egal wie sehr ich mir erklärte, dass alles nur Einbildung war. Vielleicht aber fiel mir das Einschlafen dadurch nur noch schwerer, denn je mehr ich mich beschwichtigte, desto stärker merkte ich, dass ich ernsthafte psychische Probleme hatte. Ungefähr nachdem ich diesen Gedanken zu ende brachte, fiel ich in meinen wohl verdienten Schlaf. Doch egal wie sehr ich mir Mühe gab Ruhe zu finden, es gelang mir nicht. Nach nur wenigen Minuten des Schlafes, wachte ich wieder auf. Der Regen war zu laut. Ich vergrub meinen Kopf unter einem Berg an Kissen, in der Hoffnung, sie würden den Schall von meinen Ohren abhalten. Dies war lediglich die Lösung, bis mir eine bessere einfiel, denn nicht nur dufteten die Kissen wie eine Zuchtstation für Hausstaubmilben, auch erfüllten sie ihre Aufgabe äußerst ineffizient. Aus meinem Unterschlupf heraus hörte ich also immer noch jeden einzelnen Tropfen, der an die Fensterscheibe prallte und dabei ein dumpfes Geräusch erzeugte. Wie tausende, kleine Schläge pochte es an das Glas und bald auch in meinem Schädel. Man müsste das Wetter auf Ruhestörung verklagen können, wenn es eine Anschrift hätte, dachte ich mir und gab den Gedanken, diese Nacht noch Ruhe zu finden, völlig auf. Dass man das Bett unter dem einzigen Fenster des Zimmers platzierte, fiel mir in diesem Moment als besonders idiotische Idee auf. Man hätte es nicht falscher stellen können. Am besten wäre es, würde das Bett so weit wie möglich vom Fenster entfernt stehen. Ich dachte mir, ich sollte diesen groben Fehler in der Raumgestaltung korrigieren und es zu einem Platz, weit entfernt vom Fenster, verschieben. Vielleicht würde mir der niedrigere Lärmpegel und die, durch den Kraftakt erfolgende, Anstrengung Schlaf gewähren. Gerade als ich mich aus dem Bett erhob, wagte ich einen Blick durch das beschlagene Fenster und sah, wie von draußen ein derart ohrenbetäubender Lärm entstehen konnte. Ich sah eine knöcherne Hand, die sich an der Scheibe zu schaffen machte und dabei wie wild auf sie einschlug. Mit jedem Stoß lösten sich modrige Hautfetzen vom Fleisch, die am Glas haften blieben und mit dem herunter rinnenden Regen zu einer breiigen Masse verschmolzen. Ich musste aus dem Zimmer fliehen, doch dass war ohne weiteres nicht möglich, denn ich brauchte den Schlüssel, um die verschlossene Tür zu öffnen. Aus meiner Erinnerung ergab sich nicht, wo ich ihn abgelegt hatte. So durchwühlte ich zuerst panisch jede Schublade meines Nachttisches, stets mit einem Auge am Fenster, um zu blicken, wie viel Zeit mir noch blieb. Ich sah, wie die Faust unentwegt auf das Glas einschlug, in der Hoffnung es zu durchbrechen, doch es gelang nicht. Die spröden Knochen splitterten, als sie der Wucht ihrer eigenen Hiebe nicht mehr standhalten konnten. Dies gewann mir einige Sekunden Zeit, die ich dringend benötigte, nachdem ich im Nachttisch keinen Schlüssel fand. Mit der anderen, noch intakten, Hand hievte sich die Kreatur nun auf das Fensterbrett und ich blickte in das selbe Antlitz, dem ich bereits in meinen Träumen und vielleicht auch in der dunklen Bar begegnete. Wie ich den voll gestellten Tisch durchwühlte, hörte ich, dass das Pochen nun am lautesten war. Die Kreatur schmetterte ihren Schädel gegen das Glas und brachte es mit jedem Stoß mehr zum Splittern. Es fehlten nur noch wenige Momente, bis es ihr gelingen sollte und ich mit ihr im selben Raum gefangen war. Mit großem Lärm zerfiel die Glasscheibe in unzählige Scherben, wobei auch der Schädel der Kreatur barst. Es war nur der Torso, der zielstrebig durch das Fenster kletterte und sich auf das Bett fallen lies. Von dort versuchte sie, den Raum zu überblicken, wobei ihr eine ölige Masse aus dem Loch in ihrem Schädel lief und die braunen Laken besudelte. Selbst, wenn ich noch im selben Moment den Schlüssel gefunden hätte, wäre mir keine Zeit geblieben, die Tür aufzuschließen. Als die Kreatur auf mich zu kroch, blieben mir nur wenige Momente, einen Ausweg zu finden. Ich blickte auf das zerstörte Fenster und entschied, durch dieses zu entkommen. Ein stechender Schmerz drang durch meinen Oberschenkel und behinderte meine Bewegung. Ich sah, wie mein Blut über die Visage der Kreatur strömte, als sich ihre Zähne in mein Fleisch bohrten. Von Adrenalin getrieben, veranlasste mich eine verzweifelte Regung meines Überlebenstriebes dazu, die Kreatur mit einem Tritt von mir zu stoßen. Den halben Meter, den ich dadurch an Abstand gewann, gab mir die Zeit, auf das Bett zu springen und durch das Fenster zu klettern. Ich wühlte mich durch die spitzen Splitter der gebrochenen Scheibe, als ich versuchte, mich durch das viel zu kleine Loch zu zwängen. Ich ignorierte den geringen Schmerz, den ich durch die Scherben erlitt, doch ich merkte, wie meine Wade von den Klauen der Kreatur, die sich an mein Bein klammerte, aufgeschlitzt wurde. Ich fiel auf den nassen Boden auf der anderen Seite des Fensters und schien die Kreatur nicht mehr an meinem Bein zu spüren. Ich rannte, so schnell es meine Verletzungen erlaubten, davon. Nie wieder hätte ich einen Schritt in dieses verfluchte Motelzimmer gewagt. III Die Stadt war vor Sonnenaufgang stets menschenleer und es dauerten noch einige Stunden, bis dieser bevorstand. Ich hätte wohl einen Arzt aufsuchen sollen, der meine Wunden beurteilen konnte, aber so früh hatten alle Praxen geschlossen. Das Hospital war keine Option, denn nicht nur war das Nächste zu Fuß unerreichbar; auch konnte ich mir keinen wochenlangen Krankenhausaufenthalt leisten. Ich nahm mir einen Moment Pause, um meine Verletzungen zu inspizieren. Nach genauer Betrachtung waren sie weniger erschreckend, als ich zuerst vermutete. Am Oberkörper hatte ich zahlreiche, kleine Schnitte, die vermutlich von den Glasscherben verursacht wurden, allerdings hatten sie bereits aufgehört zu bluten, weshalb ich mir darum keine Sorgen machte. Als ich meine Wade untersuchte, stellte ich verwundert fest, dass der klaffende Schnitt verschwunden war. Wie in Luft aufgelöst. Er konnte unmöglich in so kurzer Zeit verheilen. Und selbst wenn es möglich gewesen wäre, hätte eine entsetzliche Narbe an die selbe Stelle treten müssen. So eine Narbe hätte das Bein bis an mein Lebensende entstellt. Und dennoch; die Haut war so unberührt, als hätte ich mir nie zuvor das Bein gestoßen. Aber der Schmerz, den ich spürte, als die Kreatur ihre Klauen in meine Wade schlug, war so real, dass er mir immer noch in den Gliedern steckte. So etwas konnte man sich nicht einbilden. Unmöglich. Dieser Schmerz galt als Beweis, dass die Realität erkrankte und Geschöpfe hervorbringen konnte, die nicht existieren durften. Ich war nirgends mehr sicher. Kein Raum konnte mich schützen vor der Kreatur, die in manchen Nächten auf der Suche nach mir war. Wo hätte ich Zuflucht suchen sollen, wenn ich nicht einmal in meiner eigenen Wohnung vor ihr sicher war? Und warum verfolgte sie ausgerechnet mich? Gab es auch andere, die von ihrer Existenz wussten, beziehungsweise gar selbst gejagt wurden, oder war ich der einzige, den sie terrorisierte? Vermutlich war ich der Einzige. In Gesellschaft anderer tauchte sie nie auf; nur, wenn ich allein war. Die Schlussfolgerung schien logisch, wenn auch lächerlich: Fände ich eine Person, die in den Nächten nicht von meiner Seite ginge, so würde mich die Kreatur vorerst nicht heimsuchen können. Und wenn ich diesen Zustand lang genug herbeiführen könnte, würde sie vielleicht sogar vollständig das Interesse an mir verlieren. Wie gesagt, ein lächerlicher, aber in sich logisch begründeter Plan. Doch wer wäre als Begleitperson in Frage gekommen? Die Ansprüche waren nicht hoch. Wichtig war nur, dass sie zuverlässig und loyal die Nächte mit mir verbrachte und dies tat, ohne dabei von meinem Ersparten zu zehren. Für mich allein genügte das Geld schon nur dank meines asketischen Lebensstils. Vor allem aber musste ich sie schnell finden; am besten sofort. Bei genauerer Überlegung waren die Ansprüche astronomisch hoch. Im Umkreis von drei Bundesstaaten gab es keine Verwandten, die mich bei sich aufnehmen konnten, oder es auch nur gewollte hätten und auch öffentliche Behörden hätten mir nicht geholfen, sondern mich wohl eher ausgelacht. Auch hatte ich keine privaten Freunde, bei denen ich eine Unterkunft finden konnte. Da meldete sich ein fernes Echo aus einer verstaubten Ecke meines Gehirns und erinnerte mich daran, dass ich tatsächlich doch so etwas wie einen Freund hatte. Und dieser lebte zu meinem Glück auch noch ganz in der Nähe. Nur die Tatsache, dass ich seit Ewigkeiten nichts von ihm hörte, ließ mich daran zweifeln, ob er überhaupt noch im selben Haus wie früher wohnte. Vielleicht war er umgezogen, ohne mir Bescheid zu sagen und vielleicht tat er dies nicht, da er mich plötzlich aus irgendeinem unerfindlichen Grund missachtete. Vielleicht war ihm aber auch etwas zugestoßen. Es gab zahlreiche Szenarien, in denen auch er mir nicht helfen konnte, aber außer ihm sah ich niemanden, der mir sonst hätte helfen können. Würde ich ihn also an seinem Haus antreffen und mit einem erfundenen Vorwand dazu überzeugen können, mir Unterkunft und Gesellschaft zu bieten? Vermutlich nicht, aber eine Alternative sah ich in diesem Moment nicht. Auch wenn dieser Plan lediglich ein Produkt meiner Verzweiflung war, entschied ich mich, ihn als letzte, noch greifbare Option, anzugehen. Ich begab mich also auf den Weg, sein Haus aufzusuchen. Unterwegs überlegte ich mir einige halbwegs plausible Ausreden, die ihn vielleicht dazu bewegt hätten, meiner Bitte nachzukommen. Den Großteil dieser verwarf ich allerdings bereits nach kurzer Zeit, aufgrund mangelnder Glaubhaftigkeit. Mit etwas Eile gelang es mir, noch vor Sonnenaufgang vor seinem Haus stehen. Das Grundstück lag etwas außerhalb der Stadt und war völlig isoliert von anderen Gebäuden. Vermutlich fühlte es sich einsam. Ein dichter Ring aus Bäumen und sonstigen Gewächsen schirmten es endgültig von jeder Art der Zivilisation ab. Ein Postbote hätte hier wahrscheinlich nicht einmal einen Briefkasten gefunden, selbst wenn er es eifrigst versucht hätte und auch ein professioneller Gärtner wäre nicht in der Lage gewesen, dieses aufmüpfige Gestrüpp zu bändigen. Lediglich ein schmaler, unscheinbarer Trampelpfad führte durch den dornenbewehrten Wildwuchs und machte es möglich, zum Grundstück zu gelangen. Zum Glück erinnerte ich mich an diesen, auch wenn er deutlich bewachsener war als früher. Die Pforte zum Garten stand bei meinem Erscheinen bereits offen. Auch dieser erinnerte an einen Kriegsschauplatz: Die rebellische Natur versuchte, auf dem ursprünglich kultivierten Boden, jeden menschlichen Einfluss zu verdrängen. Und Gewann. Einige bemooste Steine waren, versteckt in einer hohen Flur aus Gras, im matschigen Boden versunken und bildeten den einzigen begehbaren Pfad zur Haustür. Das Gebäude selbst war sichtlich in die Jahre gekommen. Wahrscheinlich füllte sich die Badewanne an Regentagen von selbst, denn das Dach war löchrig wie ein alter Käse. Auch die Holzwände waren morsch und von Insekten durchsetzt. Das Haus muss wohl einst sehr prächtig gewesen sein, doch schien sich sein derzeitiger Besitzer nicht um dessen Instandhaltung zu bemühen; das war offensichtlich. Ich bestieg die knarzenden Holzdielen, die wohl eine Art Veranda darstellen sollten. Anschließend ging ich zur Tür. Ich klingelte, wartete kurz, klingelte erneut, aber niemand im Haus öffnete die Tür, oder prüfte, wer für die früh morgendliche Ruhestörung verantwortlich war. Als ich merkte, dass auch mehrfaches, dauerhaftes Klingeln zu keinem Ergebnis führte, klopfte ich mit der Faust gegen die hölzerne Tür. Vielleicht würde man mich so bemerken. Wie ich möglichst laut gegen die Tür schlug, öffnete sich, wie von selbst, die Tür. Mir hatte zwar niemand geöffnet, aber die rostigen Scharniere des Eingangs waren bereits so verfallen, dass die Tür auch nur durch geringen Kraftaufwand aus ihrer Verankerung fiel. So betrat ich den Hausflur. Dunkelheit. So weit das Auge blicken konnte. Langsam tauchte ich in die Finsternis ein und versuchte mich in ihr zurechtzufinden. Es gab keinen visuellen Anhaltspunkt, nach dem ich meine Bewegungen hätte planen können. Nur die verschwommenen Erinnerungen meiner früheren Besuche halfen mir, mich zu orientieren. Meine Finger tasteten sich an der rauen Wand entlang. Sie war feucht, wie von Regen durchsetzt. Dadurch roch die ganze Eingangshalle nach nassem Holz und Schimmelpilzen. Jeder meiner Schritte veranlasste das Parkett dazu ein gebrechliches Knarzen auszustoßen, das in der modrigen Luft schallte, als würde man einen verschollenen Tempel durchschreiten. Ich überlegte mir umzukehren. Es hatte offenbar keinen Sinn das Haus weiter zu erkunden. Mein Freund hatte es vermutlich schon vor Ewigkeiten an die Natur übergeben und sich eine neue Bleibe gesucht. Aber es hatte auch keinen Sinn einfach wieder davon zu gehen. Meine Sturheit veranlasste mich dazu, das Haus weiter nach Hinweisen über den Verbleib meines Bekannten zu durchsuchen. Vielleicht fände ich eine neue Adresse oder Telefonnummer. Irgendetwas, das mir als neuer Anhaltspunkt hätte dienen können. Ich fand eine Treppe. Mit großer Vorsicht ertastete ich jede einzelne Stufe, bevor ich sie bestieg, wobei auch die Stufen einprägsame Laute von sich gaben. Mir schien, als würden sie unter der Einwirkung meines Körpergewichtes vor Schmerzen aufschreien. Die Treppe führte in ein höheres Stockwerk, in das ich auch während meiner früheren Besuche nie einen Fuß gesetzt hatte. Vermutlich fand man dort die privatesten Räumlichkeiten des Besitzers, beziehungsweise des ehemaligen Besitzers, vor. Der erste Schritt, den ich in dieses Stockwerk setzte, fühlte sich an, als wäre ich in einem anderen Gebäude angekommen. Mein Fuß wurde von einem weichen Teppichboden aufgefangen, der anders als das Laminat im Untergeschoss, keinen Geruch von Fäulnis enthielt. Meine Schritte waren lautlos und der Boden gepolstert. Auch wenn die Dunkelheit mir die Augen verband, konnte ich spüren, wie ich in einer wohnlichen Umgebung angekommen war. Vielleicht war meine Suche doch nicht umsonst. Ich durchquerte eine Reihe schmaler Gänge, an denen sich links und rechts Türen zu Wohnräumen und Arbeitszimmern abzweigten. In meinem Kopf entstand das Bild eines Ganges, wie man ihn in großen Hotelanlagen vorfinden würde. Ab und zu stieß ich gegen eine Wand, wenn sich der Weg um eine Ecke schlug, doch ansonsten war er linear und man konnte sich auch im Dunkeln nicht verlaufen. Am Ende des Ganges fand ich ein Fenster. Das Licht der soeben aufgehenden Morgensonne fiel orangefarben in den Flur und verdeutlichte die in der Luft tanzenden Staubpartikel. Ich ging näher an das Fenster, um einen Blick nach draußen zu werfen. Ich hatte einen vollständigen Überblick des Garten. Aus erhöhter Position sah man, wie mein Schuhprofil in die feuchte Erde eingestanzt war, entlang des Pfades, den ich durch den Garten nahm. Aber auch ein gröberes Schuhprofil – eines das nicht von meinen Sportschuhen stammen konnte - zierte den Boden. War das schon da, bevor ich den Garten betreten hatte? Ich wendete mich und folgte dem Gang, um zurück in die Haupthalle zu gelangen, wo vermutlich mein Bekannter stand und sich über den vermeintlichen Einbrecher wunderte. Hoffentlich würde er auf mein unerwartetes Erscheinen nicht allzu negativ reagieren; ich hätte ihm auch die kaputte Tür bezahlt. Obwohl die Sonne bereits am Horizont stand, war der Flur weiterhin mit Finsternis getränkt, da es außer dem einen, kein Fenster gab, das dem Licht Einlass gegeben hätte. Zwar hatte ich eine grobe Erinnerung, wie der Gang verlief, aber der Weg war dennoch so komplex, dass man ihn sich bei einmaligem Ablaufen nicht vollständig einprägen konnte. Im Dunkeln war er tatsächlich wie eine Art "lineares Labyrinth", soweit das möglich ist. Ich ging sehr langsam voran; vor allem weil ich verhindern wollte, erneut gegen die Wand zu laufen. Trotz meiner enormen Vorsicht stieß ich mir den Kopf an etwas. Es hatte weniger Widerstand als eine Wand und außerdem konnte ich mich nicht entsinnen, dass der Gang in diesem Abschnitt eine Wendung nahm. Mit meinen Fingern tastete ich dieses "Etwas" ab. Es war allem Anschein nach eine offen stehende Tür. Eine Tür, die vorher nicht offen stand. Ich trat in den Raum. Ruckartig schloss sich die Tür hinter mir, wie durch starken Luftzug. Durch das offene Fenster fiel nichts als Dunkelheit in den Raum; eine sonderbare Finsternis, durch die man sehen konnte, als würde man mit offenen Augen durch schwarzes Wasser spähen. Ich konnte den ganzen Raum durch diesen dunklen Schleier überblicken. Es war ein sperrlich eingerichtetes Schlafzimmer. Ein altmodischer Schrank lehnte an der rechten Wand. Links stand ein zierlicher Tisch mit einem Spiegel darauf. Am Ende des Raumes, unter dem offenen Fenster, hatte man ein großes Bett platziert. Auch wenn die Sicht schwer getrübt war, erkannte ich, wie die weiche Silhouette eines Frauenkörpers unter der leichten Bettdecke lag. Eine geisterhafte Gardine wehte vor dem Fenster und verdeckte ihr Gesicht. Nur ihre nebulöse Silhouette schien durch das dünne Tuch. Sie hatte langes Haar und ein schlankes Gesicht. Die Tür hinter mir war nicht verschlossen; sie war verschwunden. Die Wand besaß keinen Durchgang. Ich blickte zurück auf das Bett. Nichts bewegte sich, außer der Gardine, im windstillen Raum. Ich sah mich weiter um, ging zum Schrank und tastete ihn ab. Er war aus schwerem, stabilen Holz, das so roh und unbearbeitet wirkte, als hätte man ihn direkt aus dem Baum heraus gefräst. Ihn zu berühren fühlte sich jedoch anders an. Seine Oberfläche war glatt und auch an Stellen, an denen sich sichtliche Einkerbungen befanden, war er eben. Ich öffnete ihn und blickte ins schwarze Nichts. Es drang aus dem Schrank heraus und mischte sich mit der Dunkelheit, die den ganzen Raum erfüllte, wie Tinte, die in Wasser verläuft. Schnell schloss ich den Schrank wieder, bevor sich der Raum zu stark verdunkelte, als dass man hätte sehen können. Ich ging zum Spiegel auf der anderen Seite des Raumes und setzte mich auf den davor stehenden Hocker. Mein Spiegelbild folgte meinem Beispiel. War ich wirklich die Kreatur im Spiegel? Dieses gesichtslose Etwas starrte mich unentwegt an und bewegte seinen Kopf vollkommen losgelöst von meinen Bewegungen. Ich spürte, wie es mich anstarrte, ohne dass Augen in den Vertiefungen seines Schädels lagen. Ich stand auf, doch es bewegte seinen Körper nicht; nur seinen Kopf, um meiner Bewegung zu folgen. Anschließend setzte ich mich wieder. Wir starrten uns weiterhin an, für eine ganze Weile. Ich tastete mein Gesicht ab. An meinen Fingerspitzen spürte ich alle Merkmale, die ein menschliches Gesicht ausmachen; vom Mund, über die Nase, bis hin zu den Augen besaß ich alles, was dem Spiegelbild fehlte. Ich nahm gerade die Hand von meinen Augen, als ich sah, wie sich die Kreatur im Spiegel verselbständigte. Hektisch blickte es im Raum umher. Es schien irgendetwas zu geben, vor dem es sich fürchtete. In Panik sprang es auf und flüchtete aus dem Sichtfeld des Spiegels, woraufhin ich auf das Abbild des Schrankes blicken konnte. Er öffnete sich einen Spalt, der langsam aber stetig größer wurde. Hinter einer Wand aus schwarzem Nebel sah ich eine Hand, die die Schranktür bewegte. Der Körper eines Mannes löste sich aus dieser Dunkelheit. Ich kannte diesen Mann. Wie paralysiert verweilte ich auf dem Hocker, beobachtete aber im Spiegel jede seiner Regungen. Er bemerkte meine Anwesenheit nicht, oder ignorierte sie. Zielstrebig blickte er in Richtung des Bettes, in dem weiterhin die starre Form einer Frau lag. Mit langsamer Bewegung ging er zu ihr. Unkontrolliert begann ihre Figur zu zucken, was mit jedem seiner Schritte intensiver wurde. Es war, als hätte man einen Leichnam an Stromkabel angeschlossen und zunehmend die Spannung erhöht, um sie wider allen Erkenntnissen der Wissenschaft zum Leben zu erwecken. Wie wild begann sie um sich zu treten, als er direkt neben ihr stand, vor dem wehenden Schleier, der ihr Gesicht verbarg. Ein unnatürliches Lächeln zierte seine vertrauten Gesichtszüge, als er den Körper ansah, der sich wie im Todeskampf zu winden begann. Mit einem kräftigen Ruck riss er das Tuch beiseite, um ihr Gesicht zu enthüllen. Das helle Licht der aufgehenden Sonne fiel durch das offene Fenster, in das Zimmer, das ich soeben betreten hatte. Schrank und Schreibtisch waren in altmodischer Ausführung und standen vermutlich schon vor 50 Jahren an der selben Stelle. Der Schein der Morgensonne bündelte sich auf einem ähnlich alten Bett, das direkt unter dem Fenster platziert wurde. Die Leiche einer jungen Frau lag unter der Decke. Ihr Kopf war sorgsam auf einem Stapel weißer Daunenkissen gebettet. Der helle Schein erfüllte ihr erblichenes Gesicht mit Glanz und verdeutlichte jedes ihrer Todeszeichen und die zahlreichen Blessuren, die sie noch zu Lebzeiten erlitt, schienen im orangefarbenen Licht wie frische, glänzende Wunden. Die blasse Haut war bereits nur noch lückenhaft über ihren schlanken Körper gespannt und gab an einigen Stellen den Blick auf ihre leblose Muskulatur frei. Sie verströmte einen Duft von Weihrauch und Zedernöl, der das ganze Zimmer füllte. Durch konservierende Salben schimmerte ihr gesamter Leib, wie Glas in der Sonne. Ich kannte ihr Gesicht. Sie hatte mich zuvor zahlreiche Male besucht, aber dass ich ihr selbst einmal einen Besuch abstatten würde, hätte ich nicht geglaubt. Mir war nicht nach Flüchten zumute. Sie bewegte sich kein Stück und versuchte auch nicht, meinen Kopf im Ganzen zu verschlingen, oder mir mit ihren scharfen Klauen Wunden zu schlagen. Stattdessen lag sie ruhig im Bett und hätte man ihren eingeschlagenen Schädel nicht durch die rissige Kopfhaut gesehen, hätte man sie für ein normales, schlafendes Mädchen gehalten. Etwas blass vielleicht. Sie ging wohl nicht oft aus dem Haus. Ich hätte gern geglaubt, dass der Bruch in ihrem Schädeldach von einem schlimmen Unfall stammte, aber mein Instinkt sagte mir, dass die rostige, blutbefleckte Schaufel im Schrank dafür verantwortlich war. Und ich hörte das Aufschreien der Holztreppe, dann die gedämpften Schritte auf dem weichen Teppich im Korridor und ich war mir sicher, dass unser gemeinsamer "Freund" doch nach Hause gekommen war. Kategorie:Lang Kategorie:Geisteskrankheit Kategorie:Kreaturen Kategorie:Mord Kategorie:Schockierendes Ende Kategorie:Traum